


drabble | you said you'd not let go

by PaxDuane



Series: Unrelated Star Wars Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha-17 needs a nap, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boba Fett Needs A Hug, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxDuane/pseuds/PaxDuane
Summary: Alpha-17 really, really, really wanted a break.Alas, he's an older brother.(Alpha-17 grabs Boba from Dooku AU)
Relationships: Alpha-17 & Boba Fett, implied Jango Fett & Mace Windu
Series: Unrelated Star Wars Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925734
Comments: 10
Kudos: 137





	drabble | you said you'd not let go

**Author's Note:**

> Two things you need to know for this AU.
> 
> Technically PsK (my favorite Jango Fett AU) compliant.  
> Anakin is the one who killed Jango.

Alpha-17 is taking a break between missions with Kenobi when he gets a comm message from Boba.

“I’ve been ubducted,” half-a-bite older yet littler brother proclaims. Not terribly surprising, because 17 hasn’t seen him anywhere all war.

“Abducted,” 17 corrects out of habit. “By who?”

“Dooku.”

17 sighs. Of course he can’t get a break. “I’ll need to tell the Jedi I’m coming to get you.”

“You can do that on your way back from getting me,” Boba offers.

“Tat’ka.”

“Fine,” Boba pouts. “Just not that one that killed Buir. I don’t want him to know until he’s dead.”

17 gets a feeling that Boba is going to love his tales of just what Skywalker is up to and how much of an idiot the brat is. “I’ll be there soon. Try not to get yourself killed.”

“’Lek, or’tat.”

17 buries his face in his hand for a solid thirty seconds before getting his things together and coming Windu and Ti.

***

Windu insisted on coming. 17 isn’t going to try and argue, because, of all the Jedi he’s worked with, Windu is probably his favorite. Competent, takes no shit, and packs healthy snacks he refuses to talk about.

Windu handles the Force bullshit in Dooku’s castle, 17 gets Boba out of his cell, and all three of them are gone before the clankers even notice their prisoner is missing.

Boba is a bit beaten up and Windu finds more than a little evidence of Force manipulation in his mind, but both are easily fixed. Windu graciously accepts the intelligence that Boba managed to get together while a prisoner in _Dooku’s damn castle_.

17 is never letting his brother out of his sight again.

Windu praises him, though. “Your buir would be very proud,” he promises, which makes 17 go still in the pilot’s seat because the way it’s said sounds like Windu really does know that Prime would be proud. Force bullshit? Or… Did Windu _know_ Prime?

Boba imprints on Windu like a baby nexu, too, which is going to make 17’s life so much weirder.

17 sighs as he and Windu bustle Boba back onto Kamino and into General Ti’s waiting clutches to be fixed up, fed, and hidden.

If he’d taken Kenobi, 17 realizes distantly as Windu reminds him that it’s about time for him to get ready for the next mission, it would have gone so wrong, so quickly.

He wonders if he can steal some of Kenobi’s Corellian brandy after this one. Between Kenobi, Skywalker, and Boba, he’ll need it.


End file.
